mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.167.60-20150309001220
Alright, two points I'd like to make. "The earth groaned as magic rushed towards Miyuki's field. But the oscillations were stamped out the moment they tried to resonate. Wide area magic prevented oscillations and movement within her own field and extended across the earth's surface and below it as well. " Even if we believe your baseless claim that Miyuki was using zone interference on her side of the field, in case you didn't realise, Shizuku activated phonon maser on her own side of the field. "However, at the current moment, Shizuku was wielding a second CAD before her very eyes. Without arousing interference from the psion signal waves, the second CAD completed its Activation Sequence. Instantly, Miyuki's magic stopped. The sustained magic was curtailed in mid translation. Now, Shizuku's new magic stormed forward. "Phonon Maser!?" Hearing Mayumi's gasp, Tatsuya privately applauded as if this new magic had nothing to do with him: "She certainly is well versed in magic!" The front row of icicles in Miyuki's field started to give off white steam. For three rounds, Miyuki's icicles were untouched — at the magical level — by her opponents, and were now damaged for the first time by enemy attack. Oscillation-Systematic Magic "Phonon Maser" — a high level magic that raises the number of supersonic oscillations to form a quantum heat ray. Even if this was the tactic that Tatsuya gave Shizuku to defeat Miyuki...... His expression remained oddly dark. Not because Miyuki was in danger of being defeated. But because he knew better than anyone else that relying on this level of strength to surpass that sister of his was nothing more than a pipe dream. She faltered for all of one second. Acting in concert with Shizuku's newly sustainable magic, Miyuki also switched magics. The rising steam from the icicles — the sublimation of ice halted. Not because she blocked the heat ray formed by the shooting supersonic waves, but because an absolute chill that surpassed the heat of "Phonon Maser" had materialized itself." Shizuku took advantage of the heat created by interferon on her side of the field, she activated photon maser on her side of the field in the midst of Miyuki's magic, as seen by Miyuki's magic being disrupted. She then fired the "quantum heat ray" from her side of the field to Miyuki's. She obviously didn't have zone interference activated on her side of the field. You can't have zone interference and inferno activated at once. Do you even understand how magic and zone interference work? Zone interference works by stopping the alteration of edios, while inferno is magic that works by altering the edios.... They can't both be active on Shizuku's side of the field at once, which is where Shizuku formed photon maser. Secondly: "Both Tatsuya and Masaki had their CADs pointed at him, Masaki shoots his legs before Tatsuya. " Just because they both had their CADS pointed at him doesn't mean Tatsuya was trying to activate decomposition and it doesn't prove Masaki is faster than Tatsuya. "One of the fake cops handed out to her a combat knife in one hand, and a medium-sized handgun in the other. A blade form armament device, and a gun shaped specialised CAD. Tatsuya also drew his CAD. "This really is a shame, Tatsuya. I had gotten to quite like you." Stretching out her left hand, Lina pointed her CAD at Tatsuya. Stretching out his right hand, Tatsuya pointed his CAD at Lina. Lina's subordinates took positions behind him. He was surrounded. " ^ Here is one of several instances where Tatsuya had his CAD pointed at someone without attempting to use decomposition. Tatsuya having his CAD pointed at Zhou and Masaki deciding to blast him with Rupture when Zhou charged him doesn't mean Tatsuya was trying to use decomposition and ended up being slower, unless it was actually stated he started to form magic. Not to mention, according to the summary ghost walker gets weaker at close range, which is also backed up by Mitsugu Kuroba attempting to get close to Zhou at the end of volume 13. Zhou deliberately charged right into Masaki before blowing himself after accepting his defeat. "Tatsuya says, “Ghostwalker. That is a magnificent magic. At the close range, it is known to lose its effect, but your ghostwalker magic is definitely working even at the close range." It's noted to lose its effect at close range, Zhou then proceed to get even closer to Masaki by "This is the last warning from Tatsuya. Zhou accepts his situation and says, “So, this is as far as I go.” Zhou sighs. And, he jumps towards Masaki. The magic, “God Speed” Naturally Masaki could see Zhou, he was right in front of him. Zhou never got anywhere near close range against Minoru, so don't claim they had equal an equal situation.